A plurality of application programs can be installed in the device. The application programs include an application program formed by a manufacturer of the device and an application program formed by a third vendor (a third party). In addition, as an ID card, a number of types of ID cards are widely used, and an information form of information and an information acquisition method are different for each ID card. Thus, it is difficult to allow various application programs to use information stored in various types of ID cards.
Therefore, it has been difficult to allow the security control method for a card type storage medium and conventional devices using information of ID cards to support various types of ID cards and use information stored in the ID cards.
The invention is made in view of the above aspects and aims at providing a device, a system, and a method that support various types of ID cards and makes it possible to use information stored in the ID cards.